Of pink hearts and white kisses
by nebulord
Summary: Cherry blossems weren't his love. Instead, he found them in a a certain pupil-less girl. Not NarutoHinata, but still NH. [Ongoing One-shot Series.]
1. Of pink hearts and white kisses

**Happy Valentines. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**_Of pink hearts and white kisses_**

**1**

Naruto carefully tied a red ribbon around the heart-shaped box of chocolates. Then, in his neatest handwriting, the blonde slowly and neatly printed his greetings on a pale pink card, before tying it to the ribbon with a thin, golden thread.

A foxy grin spread over his face as his cerulean eyes surveyed his handiwork.

"Neh! Sakura-chan will surely like this!"

Nodding his head excitedly, Naruto quickly stood up from the floor and walked to his closet. He pulled out a orange shirt and a pair of deep black pants, before draping them over his tattered couch.

Then the blonde shrugged out of his orange jumper, before showering quickly. Drying himself with a large towel, the blonde quickly jumped into his clothes, zipping up his pants and buttoning his shirt.

He grabbed the chocolates, before heading out from his shabby apartment towards the Haruno Residence.

-

Biting his lips nervously, the blonde tugged at his shirt collar. Naruto stared at the large gate before him, looming above him. Its dull, brown wooden gate was bathed in a soft red glow, with fluttering paper hearts tied to them.

Here goes nothing!

Vaulting over the wall, Naruto stealthily crept to the backyard, towards a window which the boy knew belonged to the pink haired kunochi's room. He would have knocked on the front door, but when he did that last year, Sakura's mother took a broom to his head, kicking him out of the house. In fact, his (at that time), new red shirt was torn and tattered while smeared with mud.

Naruto gave a small sigh, but shook his head to reveal renewed vigour in his blue eyes. _Sakura-chan will surely like me with these chocolates!_

Slowly, the blonde neared the window. He ducked beneath it, gathering his confidence. Then, he crouched, poking his head upwards, his eyes peeking into the room with his hand poised to knock on the window pane.

The room was dark, only illuminated by a small lamp in the corner. Naruto widened his eyes in shock as he peeked in.

Haruno Sakura was in the other side of the room, lying in the arms of Uchila Sasuke. A blissful expression was spread across her face as she looked into the Uchila's dark eyes, before darting up and planting a quick kiss on the surprised boy's lips.

Sasuke smiled. His fingers stretched to the tabletop, reaching for a chocolate from a large chocolate box, which he fed to Sakura. The pink-haired girl giggled, before she grabbed the chocolate with her teeth, and ate it.

A drop of water rolled out of Naruto's eye.

Sasuke and. . .Sakura-chan? Why didn't. . .why didn't they tell me?

The Uchila had a small grin on his face as he slowly pulled out a long, shimmering silver necklace. It was smooth and thin, glowing a soft pink like the Kunochi's hair as it basked in the soft lamplight. A ruby pendant dangled at the bottom of it, slowly twirling as it glinted.

Sakura gaped, her eyes alight with happiness when she spied the gift. Her arms were flung around a blushing Sasuke, hugging him tightly

Naruto was already standing. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks in long wet streaks.

Iie. . .

A branch snapped loudly as the blonde took a shaky step back. Sasuke and Sakura jerked their head up, shock apparent in their eyes when they saw the crying blonde.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked tentatively.

The blonde closed his eyes. His two team-mates cautiously walked to the window, before opening it.

Naruto forced a smile on his face, blinking away his tears as he looked up at his friends.

"I'm. . .I'm sorry I interrupted you guys," he apologized.

"Naruto. . ." whispered Sasuke. "I-"

The blonde suddenly stuck the box of chocolates at Sakura. "Although I have nochance with you anymore, Sakura-chan, I'll still hope that you'd accept this. After all, I did spent most of my week's pay on this," said Naruto with a false, wry smile on his face.

The pink-haired kunochi took the box in. Tears filled her eyes as she open her mouth to explain, but Naruto cut her off again.

"I guess I never really had a chance with you after all. What can I give you? A box of chocolates. Sasuke is the only heir of the Uchila clan. . .he has the money, the popularity, the looks," broke off Naruto, his gaze cast on the ground. A sad, wistful smile tugged at his lips. "Me? Hn. I can't even pay my rent on time.

"Happy Valentines, Sasuke and Sakura-chan."

With that, the blonde was gone, leaving a sobbing Sakura leaning against Sasuke.

**2**

Naruto walked aimlessly around Konoha, inwardly cringing at the multitude of hearts dotting all over the place. Couples stumbled about, laughing with their arms intertwined, their mouths pressed together in blissful love.

Naruto looked away. His feet starting running, bringing him to the windy cliff atop the Hokage monuments.

The leaves drifted around him, twirling on the tails of the wind. Silvery rays of moonlight was scattered across the rocky floor. The blonde slowed his speed, stopping before empty air. He sat down cross-legged, quietly looking down on the village.

Then the boy leaned back, stretching his legs out while tucking his hands behind his head when lying down. The grass tickled his bare skin, but he was oblivious to as he looked up to the dark night with a distant look in his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt a strange chakra presence walking towards him. Propping himself up on his elbow, Naruto turned around and was surprised to Hyuuga Hanabi sitting beside him.

"Eh, hello," he said politely.

The strange pupil-less girl looked at him. Her head was cocked sideways and her face was expressionless, but she gave a slight nod.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back home, with your family, Hanabi-san?"

The Hyuuga girl sighed as she laid down on the grass. "Meh, Hinata and that dog-boy are at home. They're making so much noise! I couldn't even concentrate on my scrolls! When I decided to find Neji-san for help, I find him kissing Tenten-chan," she said crossly, her brows furrowed together in annoyance. "Argh! Thanks to this stupid holiday!"

Naruto laughed. He felt better when he let out his amusement and silently thanked the young girl for it.

"It's the season for finding love, Hanabi-san. . .what can you expect?" chuckled the orange-black clad boy.

His companion huffed. "Well, then why aren't you with _your_ love, kissing them or something, eh?"

Naruto avert his gaze. A shadow was cast over his eyes.

"I don't have a love," he murmured softly, as if ashamed.

Hanabi's eyes softened when she noticed the undertone of pain in the blonde's voice. She laid down beside him, unspeaking while she watched the clouds drift past the blinking stars.

A brief moment of silence elapsed.

The Hyuuga abruptly sat up, before poking Naruto through his orange shirt. The blonde lazily looked at Hanabi with curious eyes.

"Kiss me," she said, a tinge of excitement in her words.

Naruto shot up, his eyes wide as he stared at the Hyuuga's second heir wildly.

"What!"

The girl rolled her eyes, before repeating her commands again. "Kiss me. After all, you've never kissed, I've never kissed."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Um. . .so?"

Hanabi folded her arms in impatience as she looked at the blonde. "Don't you want to know why people do it? Why they continuously kiss each other, even in front of strangers?"

Naruto opened his mouth in protest. "I think you're suppose to do it with the one you love, Hanabi-san."

"Small difference," interrupted the Hyuuga. Excitement shone in her eyes. "Kiss me."

Shrugging, Naruto tentatively leaned forward. His fingers instinctively held Hanabi's chin, gently tilting her head up as he bent down to meet her.

He gingerly pressed down on her lips. His tongue tasted the faint taste of lavender before Hanabi stretched up, catching him by surprise as she kissed him deeply.

His heart throbbed; blood rushed through his veins forcefully. His mind was blissfully blank. Hanabi closed her eyes in joy and wonder while she pushed Naruto down, her tongue lapping at Naruto's strange scent of strawberries.

For a moment, their heart beat as one. Then the Hyuuga opened her eyes and looked down into a pair deep cerulean orbs. Her heart fluttered madly while a thrill rushed through her, before she had to withdraw for air.

They gasped, before settling into a slow breathing as the two caught their breaths.

"Wow," spoke Hanabi, her fingers tenderly touching her lips. Her face was flushed, but her eyes with bursting with a glowing delight.

Naruto nodded, shaking his spiky blond bangs down onto his forehead. His eyes were wide, but were filled with a touch of wonderment.

The two sat in silence, both thinking about the kiss they had.

Suddenly, the Hyuuga scooted right beside the blonde. He was surprised, but said nothing. He gave a small smile as the girl leaned into his chest. Naruto wrapped his arm around Hanabi, and rested his cheek on her silky hair.

A cool breeze flitted about them. The grass around them swayed slowly as they watched the night pass together, in a soft, chaste embrace.


	2. Of chaste kisses and cherry blossoms

**Enjoy. **

_

* * *

_

**_Of chaste kisses and cherry blossoms_**

**1.**

"Bye sis!" said Hanabi cheerily before dancing out of the dining room, her long, raven hair jerking with every step.

Neji and Hinata, the only ones left in the dining area, immediately leapt to each other's side, their heads huddled together while they whispered furiously.

"Hanabi was cheery," hissed Hinata.

"In the morning," agreed her cousin Neji, his eyes slightly wide with disbelief.

"She always a monster in the morning!" said Hinata furiously. "Yet, these few days. . ."

". . .she's been sweet, happy, and actually brightly awake," finished Neji, a flash of wonderment darting across his face. "Not that I'm complaining, of course. . ."

The cousins sat down, a thoughtful expression on their faces. They sat on the matted floor, seemingly staring at the rustling bamboo leaves outside their window.

Then silence, after a quiet moment of chirping birds, the two whirled around facing each other, both with a look of slight horror and incredulity.

"It can't be!" gasped Hinata.

"She has. . ." said Neji in a hushed whisper.

". . .a boyfriend!" finished the Hyuuga Heir. "She has a boyfriend!"

"Someone actually got that bossy spit-fire as his girlfriend!"

"Neji!"

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura eyed the blond loudmouth carefully, noting his carefree attitude while he gobbled down his third bowl of ramen. 

"Do. . .do you think he's really ok with us?" whispered Sakura hesitantly.

Sasuke shrugged, but worry flashed in his eyes.

"Hey, look, he's leaving!" he suddenly hissed, focusing on the blonde who departed from the Ramen Bar and went into a classy restaurant across the street. "That's strange. . .what could Naruto want there? He never liked classy restaurants."

Sakura and Sasuke shared a puzzled look.

"Look, he's out! He ordered a take-out," pointed the pink-haired kunochi.

"Let's follow him."

* * *

The butterflies fluttered wildly in the swaying grass, darting about in tall, sun-beaten stalks. 

Naruto slowly walked through the shrub, a serene smile on his face. He stomped past the tall grass, sitting down quietly on edge of the cliff beside the second Hyuuga heir.

They were silent; only a faint whistle of the wind filled the area. Naruto set the take out bag on the ground, opening it and pulling out a medium sized bowl.

"Here, Hanabi-san," said Naruto softly.

The Hyuuga stared at the food for a long moment, before wordlessly accepting it. Peeling the cover open, her eyes widened slightly in surprise when she saw her favourite dish, unagidonburi (eel and rice).

She split the wooden chopsticks apart, grasping them loosely between her fingers. The girl slowly tore a piece of the unagi, and placed it in her mouth, savouring the salty-sweet taste of the eel.

Naruto chuckled at her delighted expression. Hanabi slowly chewed and swallowed, before sticking her tongue out in a childish but friendly manner at the blonde.

"How did you know this was my favourite food?" the Hyuuga asked as she continued to eat her lunch.

"Hinata once told me that the best way to pacify you would be to get you eel and rice," said Naruto, amusement evident in his voice. "I guess it's true."

Hanabi scowled, but soon shrugged the expression off and dissolved into giggles. "I guess you've found my weakness, Uzumaki."

The blonde only grinned widely in reply.

A silence filled the area again. Hanabi quickly finished up her food, setting the empty bowl into the ground and delicately wiping her mouth with a handkerchief.

"Naruto. . ."

The blonde looked at her, his eyes curious. The Hyuuga maiden sighed and fell backwards to the ground. She rested her head on her hands, staring up to sky.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked, half whispering.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and fell beside the girl, his head propped on his elbow while his fingers idly played with the raven locks of her.

"I don't know, Hanabi," confessed Naruto. He dropped onto his back, slinging his hand behind the Hyuuga and draping it across her stomach as she snuggled closer into him.

"Hn. That's normal I guess," drawled Hanabi in a soft sarcasm.

"Sarcastic tone, Hana-chan?" replied Naruto. "How unlady-like, eh?"

"Shut up, Uzumaki," she hissed in mock anger. A soft chuckle drifted into the blonde's ear.

The two laid in an companionable tranquillity, both watching the clouds float pass aimlessly.

* * *

Neji nearly fainted when he saw what he had seen. 

"Uzumaki and Hanabi!" he hissed, barely retaining enough sense to keep his voice down.

Hinata only managed to nod dumbly. Never in her wildest dream would the Hyuuga heir have guessed Naruto has as a prospective boyfriend of her sister.

"I must be dreaming. Slap me, cousin," muttered Neji, his head buried in his hands.

"I never knew Hanabi was interested in Naruto," said Hinata, a thoughtful expression crossing her face while she stared wispily at the pair.

Neji followed her gaze, silently observing them.

"What would your father say, Hinata? He had always expressed an open hatred of Naruto. . ."

Hinata bit her lower lip, a troubled look flashing across her face. "I don't know, Neji. . .I really don't."

* * *

"I'm bored, Naruto," sighed Hanabi sleepily while she trailed her finger in a continuous circle on the blonde's chest. The girl shifted, turning her head upwards to look into Naruto's eyes. 

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do you wanna do, Hanabi?" he murmured.

"Actually. . .I don't know." Hanabi sighed again. "I guess I'm being weird again, huh, Nar - _eek!_"

The girl yelped in surprise as long, silken tentacles wrapped themselves firmly around her, lifting her high up in the air.

"Uzumaki!" she shrieked, glaring at the chuckling blonde, whose hair was an overflowing mass of white, writhing strands.

"Aww. . .c'mon Hanabi! Weren't you bored?" Naruto winked and pointed to his hair, which were around the girl's waist.

"Uzumaki! I'm warning yo_oooooooooou_!"

Her threat was lost when the blonde started running, grinning widely as he stomped noisily about the tall grass. Hanabi felt the wind sweep through her raven locks and swirled around her in a wild, euphoric manner. She lost her scowl and broke into a fit of giggles, laughing while she spread her arms out horizontally like a bird. Her silver orbs flashed with a high thrill, sparkling with a jubilant shine.

Naruto looked up, watching with a serene sense of delight and joy. The butterflies fluttered in erratic swoops around the couple, flapping their wings soundlessly while they settled on a flower.

The blonde lowered Hanabi till she was face to face with him. He grinned.

"Still bored, Hana-chan?" he said, an amused glint in his eyes.

The girl just lunged at him, wrapping her arms around the surprised boy. Naruto stuttered in surprised, before feeling an indescribable and an incredible warmth envelop his body.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Hanabi whispered.

They shared a silent embrace under the soft sunlight while the dancing butterflies twirled in wordless songs of joy.

* * *


End file.
